Yuki Shizuka Application post 9/19/14
Application post: Sokkure Yuki Date: '9/19/14 'Participants AuroraTediDahylen 'Theme:' Given by: Kagato Uzumaki - Amekage -''' Kagato: Theme: You are out on a mission in the land of iron and you get caught in a freak blizzard as you are being chased by a group enemy shinobi, visibility is next to zero and you have a near death teammate you have to get to safety. React ( t-1 post to show skill the theme has to be in there be as creative as you want to show your skill.)) AuroraTediDahylen: * Snow and ice covered the ground as they whipped around at high speeds from all directions in the night air. A tree beside the unamed bridge which was concealed a secret within it. 2 girl hid on the second branch sqatting down completely hidden by the snow and the high winds. Shizuka wrapped her scarf even more around her neck. A black mask sat on her pale face covering her from the neck up to her nose. Her long snow white hair that was in a pony tail slightly to the left whipped behind her as she stood still. She was a 13 year old Genin on a mission. She tugged at the black gloves that were around her hand and stopped below her elbow. she had been hired to make sure those who crossed the bridge werent there to cause trouble. Considering they never meddled in war.This job was perfect for her because she was a yuki and so use to the cold and snow already. The bridge itself was built out of blue stones and features a large gate at one end. she has marveled at it when she came to her post. but now her pale violet eyes were scanning every little thing that moved. She heard small crunches of snow, her eyes moving sharply to the source as well as her partners. On the way to the bridge was a group of Shinobi about 5 of them. who she knew had more of a skill level then them both. they looked like chunin level shinobis considering most of them looked more like 15 and up. she put her fingers to her lips and whispered for her partner to stay here. she jumped from the tree onto another one quietly but fast. she was about 5 trees ahead of them. She watched from a distant for a bit listening as they got closer.* "Where do you think there secrets are? you know we have to bring them back to Sensei soon or our heads will be on the chopping block." *Her eyes widened as she heard them wanting to take the secrets of the land of iron. She knew her skill level wouldnt be able to match theres but this was excatly why she was given this job her ability to blend in with snow. her element that made her a force to be reconed with. She closed her eyes slowly and folded her hands into the right position her chakra inside her stablized as she concentrated on the 2 boys on the left who were the closest to her. she let out a quick sigh as the jutsu allowed her to weild the ice shards off the ground. She opened her eyes right as the ice whipped around the 2 boys completely incasing them within the ice. She moved to another tree as they started to look around trying to find out where the ice prison had come from.* "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" *She whispered into the night.* "you wanna steal the secrets of this land you have to get through me." *she smirks as she spoke softly knowing only the best of the other 3 would hear her. All of a sudden one of the boys appeared in the tree behind her, as the other 2 tried to use a simple fire jutsu to melt the ice which wasnt working. her head whipped around as she hear the tree rustle and something slice through the air she turned and backflipped off the tree landing a few distance away a kunai stuck to the tree she was in, the boy in the tree jumping down as well as they all 3 turned on her. Behind them she saw her partner get hit with a kunai and fall out of the tree, the poor girl was taking damage from the freezing tempatures already and this just added more damage to her. she looked at the boys a fire burning in her eyes. She knew she couldnt take on the other ones on her own she had to get her friend to safety and help her. she had to get them away from the Land of iron to keep the secrets safe. she distracted them for a minute as she thought about her next move* "You wont be able to break that ice with those fire jutsu. Lets just say my ice is harder to melt then a regular shinobi. *A smirk crossed her face.* "NOW TELL ME WHO SENT YOU." *The boy on the left who had thrown the kunai glared at her as he spoke, the one who had hit her partner comes running up seeing the 2 incased in the ice. "Thats none of your buisness little girl. now unfreeze our friends and move alone before you get hurt." *His words had given her an idea she spoke to them in a stern voice.* "This little girl holds the key to whether your friends are unfozen or leave the rest of there lives as popcicles. if you want them to be free, come get me lets see how well you do in my element *She smirked and ran off into the snow hoping they would follow her to save there friends. this would save her friend as well she had to think of something quick and return to her. She turned her head and smiled as one of the boys followed her. Screaming for her to get back there. she only saw 2 she turned her head the other 2 were running through the trees on both sides of her trying to trap her. she smirked as one jumped out to grab her from the trees. she threw a senbon that was iced over hitting him in his pressure point in his neck as he dropped instantly. she let out a squeak as a large suriken wizzed by her head from the guy on the left in the trees and a fire jutsu coming from behind her. she put her hands in the correct form again as a block of ice formed behind her as a shild the fire hitting it hard without melting it. the guy left in the trees jumped out her hand went for her 2nd kunai flinging it around her finger holding on to it backwards as they locked with his. the other 2 boy comes running at her. she turned throwing more senbons at him missing him by a inch. she knew she had to do something or she would be dead. She looked around not sure of what to do. she used the ice shield she had created before and ran up it fliping in the air kicking one of the boys in the head landing behind another one as she jams her kunai in the guys back who had locked kunais with her. she didnt care if they lived or die anymore. her friend was more important. she went running back to her friend as fast as she could. picking her up the genin ran across the bridge into the village asking for someone to help her. as she took a closer look down at her friend she noticed 2 of her pressure points had been hit as well as cut to her face and shoulder. she has her bloodline protecting her. this girl had no way to protect herself considering she was not use to the snow.* '''End Results: Accepted as a Genin of Amegakure, profile basis created. Needs to work on spelling and using the right word. Evaluation: Has potential.